The Gallagher Girls Go To Blackthorn
by BumbleBee51
Summary: What happens when Liz, Macey, Bex and Cammie go to Blackthorn for the summer after sophomore year. Set after Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy, but before Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. Please read review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it still. Zach had kissed me in front of the entire school. It was exactly 24 hours, 3 minutes and 38 seconds ago and I still couldn't believe it happened.

My friends and I are almost finished with our finals, we only had the COW one left, and we were about to start. I knew I would ace it, they were always easy and I had started to gee the feeling that failing wasn't really an option now that I was almost a spy.

As Bex, Liz, Macey and I were walking to the COW classroom, Professor Buckingham came running down the hall towards us.

"Girls, Girls! I need to talk to you!" She shouted down the hall to us.

We turned toward her. "Whats wrong, Professor?" I asked.

"Oh, nothings wrong, girls. I just have a message for the four of you. Headmistress Morgan would like to speak with all of you after your final, so be in her office after all your finals." She said, making eye contact with all of us.

We nodded, thanked her and went of to the final.

After we finished the final and were walking to my mothers office, Liz, and Macey were talking about the final, but Bex and I were quiet.

"So what did you get for number 27?" Liz asked us all. "I put letter E, but I was debating between that and C."

"I put E." We all replied to her and she made a satisfied noise.

"The more important question is," Bex paused for theatrical effect. "What does headmistress Morgan want, with us?"

Liz, Macey and Bex all turned and looked at me, thinking I might know something more than I did.

"Don't look at me, guys. I honestly don't know whats going on." I said, exasperated.

"Hey girls! Come on in." My mom said as soon as we entered into the hall of history.

"Hey Cam, girls. How were your finals?" She said as we walked into her office.

There was a chorus of "goods," and, "greats."

The only thing I wanted was to find out why my friends and I where there and not already in planes to Nebraska, Georgia, England and the Hamptons.

Mom saw that we were all very confused as to why we were there so she got right to the point.

"We want to try an experiment with Blackthorn again." She said.

"What, are the boys coming again next year?" Bex asked in her british accent.

"Not exactly." Joe Solomon said, walking into the room to stand next to my mothers desk.

"Joe," my mom said, nodding in acknowledgement. "Back to what I was saying. We want to try another exchange with Blackthorn, but this one will be, lets say, a bit different."

"But if the boys aren't coming here..." Macey said, trailing off.

"You four will be going to Blackthorn." Mr. Solomon said, finishing for her.

We all stood speechless until we all started talking at the same time.

"But I have to help my parents on my dad's campaign trail." Macey said, sounding disappointed.

"But I'm going to visit my parents back home." Bex exclaimed.

"And what good would I do at Blackthorn? I can't fight and my parents would want me to come home!" Liz said, sounding confused.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an excuse.

"I don't have anything else. Mom," I said gesturing at her. "Is going to be on a mission and I don't need to spend the whole summer with Grandma and Grandpa Morgan."

When Macey started to open her mouth to argue, Mom cut her of.

"Look, girls. This is an incredible opportunity. We have already spoken to you parents and told them everything." She glanced at Macey and Liz. "Or as much as we could. Your parents both think you have the opportunity to stay here over the summer and take some extra courses to get ahead in school. And Bex," She said, turning to the beautiful british girl beside me. "Your parents want you to do this. They think it would be a good opportunity for you. Now your parents have all agreed to this, but if you still don't want to go, you are free to return home and spend the summer as you planned."

Liz looked only slightly convinced, "But ma'am, why do they have school over the summer?"

"Well…" my mother said trailing off.

"Well here is the tricky part." Mr. Solomon said, finishing off her sentence. "Blackthorn is a school for training young men to go into the clandestine services, like the Gallagher Academy, but that is pretty much where the similarities end."

Liz, Bex, Macey and I all exchanged a look of confusion.

"That must be what Zach meant when he said they have their covers and we have ours." I said, thinking back to the night on the roof.

Bex nodded, remembering. We turned back to Mr. Solomon and my mother, waiting for them to continue.

"Its a school for spies, but it trains them in more… forceful ways. We train you girls with defense in mind, but Blackthorn is for more offensive purposes."

"But what about our parents?" Bex asked, sounding a bit sad.

"Well thats the thing. You would only be there for a month and a half. That way Macey can return in time for her fathers campaign trail, Bex and Liz can both have time with their family and Cam can visit her grandparents for the rest of the summer.

Slowly, a smile spread across my face when I realized I would be seeing Zach again.

"Well I'm in." I said, grinning.

"Me too." Macey said, smiling. "Anything to get me away from my crazy parents."

"I'm defiantly in." Bex said. "I miss my parents, but I what better way to spend a summer?"

"Well," Liz started.

"Liz it was rhetorical." I said, cutting her off.

"Cammie," she said scoffing. "You know I don't like those! Why would you ask a question if no one will answer it?"

We all rolled our eyes, but mom and Mr. Solomon just stifled laughs.

"So we are all in agreement? You four will go to Blackthorn for a month and a half to sharpen your skills and make bonds that will help you in your future careers. Mr. Solomon will be your faculty chaperone while you are there, because he, as you know, went to Blackthorn. Is everything clear?" She asked.

We all nodded enthusiastically, even Liz, which I assumed meant she agreeing to go.

"Great," my mom said, a genuine smile forming on her lips. "You have three hours to pack everything you need, and then the helicopter will be ready to take you there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe this! We were actually going to Blackthorn, today!

"Cam do you want me to pack all your clothes or just the ones I approve of?" Macey asked me.

I was letting Macey handle the packing, because besides boys, it was one of her many specialties.

"Only pack the cute ones." Liz and Bex yelled at the same time.

"No guys! What if I need to blend in, or what if we go on a mission! Guys we are going to just another school and I need my casual clothes, even if you guys don't approve!" I said, only sounding slightly convincing.

"No Cam," Liz said in her pixie soft southern accent. "Its not just any school, its a _boys_ school."

"And thats why you need the Macey-approved clothes!" Bex finished all of their trains of thought.

"You guys…" I said trailing off, knowing I had already lost the battle.

"Zach will be there." Macey said, finding my weakness.

"Fine!" I said, giving my consent.

They all smirked at me, knowing I could never win a fashion battle against Macey McHenry.

Once all the packing was done, we all grabbed our bags and went down to the lacrosse field where the helicopters land.

Mr. Solomon and my mom were both waiting for us at the field.

"Hey girls, there is something we haven't told you about the trip. Before you go to Blackthorn, you will be stopping in DC for a little mission." My mom said, smiling.

Before we could all start asking what it was, Mr. Solomon said, "I think you girls will like this one. You will be tailing several Blackthorn boys in DC to try and prevent them from completing their mission."

"So… Exactly what they did to us before they came to Gallagher Academy?" Bex asked, excited.

"Yes," Mr. Solomon said, confirming what we all knew. "And they won't know why your there, and hopefully they won't even know your there."

"Good luck, girls." My mom said as we stepped into the waiting helicopter. "Have a great time at Blackthorn, girls. Use this time to your advantage because I know it will help with everything you do in your future." Then she turned to me and gave me a quick hug. "Have an awesome time, Cam."

"Bye mom." I said, hugging her tightly.

There was a chorus of, "Bye headmistress," and "Have a good mission!"

Once we were all inside the helicopter, on our way to DC, all any of us could think was, its payback time.

Sorry I know its a short chapter but please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'll be inspired to write so please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time we landed in DC, Liz, Bex, Macey and I were so excited I could barely breath. This was my chance to get back at Zach. Prove I was better. Of course Zach knew what I looked like and so did the other Blackthorn boys that came the The Gallagher Academy, but I was the chameleon, a pavement artist. I _would_ beat Zach.

As we landed, Mr. Solomon said, "Good luck ladies. I know you can do it because I trained you. Your mission objective is to find out where the boys are going and either prevent them from getting there on time or tail them there. Their goal is to get there without a tail and exactly on time."

We all glanced at each other and Bex and I remembered that none of the 10th graders were able to complete this mission because of the Blackthorn boys.

"Who is here?" Bex asked Mr. Solomon, sounding very official.

"All the 10th grade boys from Blackthorn will be there, but you will have help from CIA supperstars. I will leave you guys alone now to plan." He started to leave but seemed to think twice about something. "Also remember you will be attending the same school with them for the next month and a half so you cannot use physical force or napotine patches to delay them. You have ten minutes to plan and then you must go looking for the boys."

Bex seemed very disappointed, but Mr. Solomon only winked and left.

"Ok," Macey said, excitedly, "Whats our game plan?"

"I want to tail Grant!" Bex said instantly.

Liz stifled a laugh, but then Bex shot her a look. "Who are you tailing Lizzie?" Obviously referring to the fact that Liz is the least stealthiest of the entire 10th grade.

Liz grew even paler, but I knew that if they spotted any of us than they would assume we were all here and be on the look out for the rest of us.

"Why doesn't Liz take her computer and find a local coffee shop? That way she is able to hack into their comms units and tell us where the boys are in case we loose them." I suggested, hoping Liz and Bex would agree.

"Sounds good to me. We don't want any of us getting caught." Macey said.

"Ok then Bex you have Grant, Macey can have Zach and I'll take Jonas." I said, already knowing they would argue with the plan.

"But Cam, you have to tail Zach! If he saw you he might just think he's hallucinating or something. Thats what you would've thought." Bex said.

"And besides," Macey continued for her, "I'm not good enough to tail Zach. He's the best in his class at Blackthorn and I'm about to start Cove ops this summer. Your the best pavement artist ever, Cam. He wouldn't spot you even if he knew you were there."

"So here's the new plan. I'll go to the coffee shop and hack the comms. Bex tails Grant. Macey gets Jonas and Cammie gets Zach." Liz said, and unfortunately, Macey and Bex agreed.

"Fine," I said, "Lets go."

I'd been tailing Zach for over an hour. He was good, but I was better. I had a comms unit in my ear which played everything the boys where saying to each other.

"How are you doing, Chameleon?" Bex asked.

I lifted my phone to my ear so it didn't look like I was talking to myself and said, "I've got eyes on Zach. He's good, but he hasn't spotted me yet. How are you guys?"

"Good," I heard Macey's voice in my ear. "Jonas may be super smart, but he's about as stealthy as Liz."

"Bookworm? How's the comms center going? None of the boys came in the shop, right?" Bex asked.

"Nope, none. Its really crowded in here and the boys don't have any reason to come here."

"Crap." I muttered.

Zach had done a complete 180 and was walking back towards me. So I did what any good pavement artist would do. I froze and blended in.

"Chameleon! Cam!" All my roommates were whisper yelling into the comms, and I knew they were worried about weather I was caught or not.

I kept my back to Zach as he walked 10 feet away from me, never seeing me at all. While I knew if he had seen me my mission was blown, but I wanted him to see me. It was hard to know he kissed me, but couldn't spot me in a crowd, even if I was the chameleon.

The girls where still freaking out on me, which I'm sure made them look extremely suspicious to anyone who saw them.

"Peacock, Dutchess, Bookworm. I'm fine. Relax, keep tailing the boys." I said, hoping none of them had been caught.

For the next 42 minutes, I tailed Zach. It was actually pretty boring, but that didn't make me sloppy.

I was actually rather enjoying myself until I heard Macey's voice in my ear. "Crap, Liz I need you to cut Jonas's comms unit now!"

"Done." Liz said instantly.

"Peacock, what happened?" Bex said, sounding eerily calm.

"Jonas saw me. I had Liz cut his comms unit so he can't tell anyone we're here and I'm locking him in a closet in the Jeffersonian."

I heard a muffled fight through Macey's comm.

"Peacock?" I whisper yelled.

"Really Jonas? Thats all you've got?" I heard her say through the listening devise in my ear.

"Don't worry Jonas, I'll get you later!" she said to him. "Don't worry guys, he's locked safely in the closet and he didn't have time to tell the others we're here."

I wasn't so sure about that. Zach looked like he was starting to get suspicious about something, probably the fact that Jonas wasn't answering any of the boys.

Zach looked like he needed to get somewhere fast, so instinct took over and I followed him. It was almost six o'clock, and I knew it would be getting dark soon. I figured the boys had to meet at a certain spot at six, and now it seems that Zach was heading there now.

He was cutting it close, he only had 6 minutes and 14 seconds until his deadline was over.

It looked like Zach was headed to the reflecting pool and I followed him close enough to make sure he was going there, but not far away enough to lose him.

I saw a figure standing at the reflecting pool and I figured it was the Blackthorn cov. ops teacher until I heard Zach say, "Joe? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Keller asked me to help supervise this mission." Mr. Solomon said.

Zach paused and let a huge grin slide over his features. "According to my internal clock, its exactly six. Now it looks like I was the only one to complete the mission."

Mr. Solomon only smirked and said, "You can come out now, Cammie."

I walked out from my covert hiding place and Zach looked so surprised it was comical.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked faintly.

"Zach." I said, nodding at him in recognition, playing it cool. Then I smirked at him.

Zach only looked annoyed.

"So where is all the other Blackthorn boys? This is not very impressive." Mr. Solomon said to Zach, sounding unhappy.

"I'm not sure, hold on I have comms." he said, still annoyed at himself.

He started to talk into his comms until I cut him off.

"Let me. Liz. Liz" I repeated a little louder.

"Yes Chameleon?" She said in a light breezy voice.

"Can you tell all the boys to get their butts to the reflecting pool now? Macey get Jonas out of the closet and Bex grab Grant."

"Sure no problem. I heard her voice come on to my speaker and I could tell by Zach's face he heard it too."

"Hey everyone, its Liz from the Gallagher Academy. Mr. Solomon, Zach and Cammie all want you guys back at the reflecting pool. _Now_." She said, emphasizing the last word, making it clear there could be no delay.

"Liz hacked our comms." Zach said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he should have seen it, and well he should've. If he had known Liz was there.

I smirked at him, seriously enjoying myself. "Why else do you think Jonas went radio silent? He spotted Macey, so Liz cut him off from you guys so we wouldn't be caught."

"Hey Macey, hows Jonas? Did you hurt him when you shoved him in the closet?" I asked, getting distracted by talking about Jonas.

"Oh he's fine," I heard from behind me.

Macey, Liz and Jonas were walking up behind us with several other boys behind them.

Bex and Grant were walking to us from the other direction, giggling and flirting.

"Well I see why you didn't achieve your mission." Zach said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well I see you didn't exactly finish it either." Grant shot back at him, making Zach even more annoyed.

As the boys were quietly talking among themselves, Mr. Solomon said, "Ok, its getting dark and we need to wrap this up. Lets head back to the helicopter."

By the time we got into the helicopter and took off. I was the only Gallagher Girl not talking to one of the Blackthorn boys. Liz was talking to Jonas about some NSA code cracking device, Bex was fliting with the gorgeous Grant and Macey had taken us a conversation with a boy I didn't know. It was obvious that Zach was annoyed with me, but I mean the Last time I had seen him, he kissed me in front of my whole school!

Somehow I managed to fall asleep, despite the fact I was locked in a helicopter with 20 Blackthorn boys (including my kinda boyfriend), Mr. Solomon, and my three best friends.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to Zach nudging me and saying, "Gallagher Girl. We're about to land at Blackthorn. Wake up Cammie!"

I looked out the window behind me only to see a large school in the middle of the woods. The kids were wearing all orange and there were chain linked feces surrounding the entire school.

Zach noticed me noticing, and repeated the same words he said to me only weeks before. "You've got your cover, Gallagher Girl. We've got ours."

I couldn't help but wonder, what was Blackthorn really?

**Please rate and review! Your reviews make my day! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could tell by the looks on my roommates faces that there were not expecting Blackthorn to look like this.

I mean think about it. We're Gallagher Girls. When we think of spy school we think of Ivy covered buildings and expensive security equipment.

Blackthorn was neither of those things. I mean sure they probably had a lot of security, but when your school is a spy school thats disguised as an all boys reform school in the middle of nowhere, you tend to not need such high tech security.

So thats what Mr. Solomon and my mom meant by Blackthorn being more on the offensive side of training, and Gallagher being on the more defensive side. But nope. Thats not what I understood when they sent us here. I thought…

I honestly don't know what I thought. I mean, we always knew the boys were keeping something about their school from us, but we never dreamed that their school was training them on how to use snippers starting at age 12!

I glanced at Zach, but he was clearly trying not to make eye contact with me by looking down at his shoes.

All of us girls where silent as we descended into Blackthorn, not daring to ask Mr. Solomon all the questions that were zipping through my head at the spead of light, with all the boys here.

But apparently not all of us felt so tongue tied. "We have to wear _that_?" Macey asked, pointing at one of the orange clad boys in disgust.

Mr. Solomon smiled in amusement, "I'll answer all your questions as soon as we get inside and I show you to your room."

My roommates and I all nodded, still stunned about Blackthorn's real identity.

Once we entered the large stone building, I was actually pleasantly surprised. It wasn't that much unlike The Gallagher Academy on the inside.

It might be a reform school on the outside, but the inside was almost exactly like sub level one, and it looked like it was plucked straight from the future.

As we walked through the hallways, almost no one was there. We didn't pass a single soul, but after a few minutes the boys branched off from our group and headed off to a different direction, which I assumed lead to their dorms. We kept following Mr. Solomon down the corridor towards what looked like a deserted classroom.

"Where are we going, Mr. Solomon?" Liz asked.

"To your new dorm room. It used to be a classroom, but they stopped using it after world war two."

Mr. Solomon took out four keys and handed them to us. "I'll leave you girls alone for now, but dinner should start in about an hour so you might want to get settled in."

There were a chorus of, "Thank you's." As we stepped into our room and we Mr. Solomon walked back down the hall.

Our room had recently been redone. The room was a pretty big square with four beds in each corner. The walls were a light, modern grey with black wood flooring and a white fluffy rug that covered most of the room.

As I walked into the room and claimed the bed to the left of the door, I plopped my duffle bag down on my bed and sat down next to it.

Bex claimed the bed to the right of the door, Macey took the one on the far wall to the right and Liz on the left.

We were still speechless.

"So do you guys want to explore Blackthorn?" I asked, laying down on the big bed, not really wanting to.

"No." My roommates all said at the same time while they put their clothes away in their dressers.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Liz asked, starting to freak out.

Liz's train of thought clearly went from boys, to Blackthorn, to our new room, to putting her clothes away, to what to wear.

"We should wear our Gallagher Academy uniforms. I mean Mr. Solomon didn't exactly tell us what to wear, and who knows what the boys will be wearing?" Bex said, sounding a bit concerned, but comforted with the thought that we would all be wearing the same thing.

Macey nodded her approval, and once we were done putting our clothes away, she attacked us with her dangerous eyeliner pencil.

"Macey come on!" I all but yelled at her.

It had been a very long day. Had it really been just this morning that we were finishing our finals? And now we were at Blackthorn, putting on makeup to make a grand entrance into their dining hall.

We were penetrating deeper into the boys school than any other Gallagher girl dared to go, and apparently my best friends in the world thought that involved eyeliner.

And taking my hair out of its usual ponytail.

And putting of mascara.

I always knew being a spy was hard. Being a girl was hard, and being a spy girl was especially hard. But being a spy girl at an all boys spy school was even harder.

And now I couldn't even blend in because I was wearing so much makeup, and looked, well, _good_.

"Zach is going to eat his heart out when he see's you." Bex said, adjusting her hair so it hung in flirty curls.

"You're one to talk," I said, thinking I would be lucky if I looked half as good as Bex did. "And you Liz, Jonas is literally going to fall head over heels when he see's you."

Liz turned a bright red before turning away and hurriedly stuffed notebooks in her bag. Yep, Liz was that girl, the one that brought her books to dinner before the classes even started.

Then I turned to Macey, "And the 8th grade boys," I said jokingly making my voice all entranced. "Wow are they some hotties!" I pretended to fan myself, but Macey only rolled her eyes and fixed my makeup, which I had already managed to smudge.

Just then we heard a knock at our door. "Ladies?" Mr. Solomon called out for us. "Ladies, dinner is going to start soon and Dr. Steve wants you to introduce yourselves to everyone."

We all came out, looking pretty good, and I asked Mr. Solomon, "Is it okay if we wear our uniforms? We didn't know what you wanted us to wear."

"Yes perfectly fine. The boys only wear the orange jump suites when they need to keep up the appearance of the school, like when they go running outside. Other than that they have uniforms a bit like yours, so you girls should fit right in." Mr. Solomon responded, and I could hear Liz let out a sigh of relief.

"So are you girls ready for dinner?"

"Yes!" I said as fast as I could get the word out.

I mean really, I hadn't eaten since after our COW final and my stomach was seriously growling.

Mr. Solomon chuckled slightly and lead us down two hallways, one flight of stairs and through a huge grand hall before we got to the dining room (note to self: find a faster route to the dinning hall).

Mr. Solomon turned to us.

"Girls, Dr. Steve will say a few announcements and then welcome you to Blackthorn, then I want you to introduce yourself and say a few things about you. Say what grade your in, why your here, your code name, anything you think would be helpful for the boys to know."

Just as Mr. Solomon was finishing, we heard from the dining hall Dr. Steve's ever happy voice saying, "Now I know you all know how several of the top students from Blackthorn were able to go stay with the Gallagher Academy last semester," Dr. Steve paused for theatrical effect. "Well for our summer semester we are lucky enough to have some of them come and stay with us. And, oh excellent, here they are now, with their faculty advisor Mr. Solomon."

Mr. Solomon lead us up to the microphone at the front of the room. He gestured for me to go first, probably because he figured I would know how to handle myself the best.

I nodded and took the mic, "Hi, my name is Cameron Morgan. I technically just finished 10th grade at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, but I'm going to be taking classes here for this summer semester. My code name is the Chameleon," just then whispers broke out throughout the dining hall.

I only managed to catch several whispers, but one person said, "The Chameleon? I thought they were a dude!" and, "Dude she's like a legend at the CIA!"

I smirked at the table, knowing the greatest defense of a Gallagher girl is the girl part.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention back and said, "And I'm a pavement artist. And I'm good."

I stepped back and smirked, but my confidence only barely masked my shaking hands. I hated public speaking. Its literally awful. But by the wink Macey shot me, I knew I made her proud.

As Liz, Bex and Macey each went up to the mic and introduced themselves, I stood back and scaned the room until I spotted Zach, watching me.

I quickly looked away and my face turned red, but when I glanced at him a second time he was still watching.

Once Macey finished, Mr. Solomon gestured for us to go sit at the 10th grade table.

Grant automatically scooted away from Zach to make room for us, an Bex flirtatiously sat down next to him.

Macey and Liz took the seats next to Bex instantly, forcing me to sit next to Zach.

Zach turned to smirk at me.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

"Hey Zach."

We were silent for several moments.

I honestly didn't know how to act around Zach. I mean he kissed me in front of my _entire_ school. And now he looked like he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

And I didn't know what I wanted. Did I want Zach to kiss me? Did I want to just be his friend? I wasn't sure, but I didn't like that Zach was part of that decision.

Liz, Zach and Grant were in deep conversation about who knows what, so I started talking to Grant and Bex.

I had always known Grant was smart, I mean to visit the Gallagher Academy you have to be smart, but I never had a real conversation with Grant, I had kinda thought he was just a pretty face. But then again, he was the male version of bex and she wasn't just a pretty face, even though she was very pretty.

By the time dinner was done, I felt like I had talked to every boy in the 10th grade besides Zach. We were sitting near Jonas, Grant, Simon, Alex, and Justin, so they pretty much monopolized the conversation.

"So you want to show us the way back to our dorm?" Bex asked Grant flirtatiously.

Grant smiled, kind of goofily in my opinion, but please, were Gallagher girls. We don't need boys to show us the way to our dorm.

I rolled my eyes at my other roommates but they were all looking at their boys expectantly.

Well I wasn't tired. Even after the day I had.

I decided I was going to explore the building while my friends went gaga for the Blackthorn boy.

As we were walking back to the room, I slipped down a corridor and no one noticed. Thats why I was the chameleon. I could disapear inside a building I didn't know with no one following me.

I walked through different corridors looking for anything out of the ordinary eventually I spotted a wall with bricks that didn't watched up with the ones next to it.

"Jackpot." I said whispering to myself.

Or at least I thought I was alone.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said from behind me, just as the wall in from of me opened.

**Please review! And check out my other story! I work really hard on both of them so please please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm sure you all want to strangle me for not updating sooner, but here it is! I have a ton of excuses (all of them lame) so you don't to hear them and I don't want to type them, so lets just get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

"Zach." I said as I ducked into the passageway.

He followed me.

"Ya know Gallagher Girl, I'm impressed. You found my passageway in, what, 27 minutes of looking?"

"Where you following me?" I asked, turning the corner and findng a dead end. I started pushing bricks, hoping the wall would open.

"You wish." Zach said, smirking. "I thought we could talk before classes start."

"Oh right, I asked my mom this but she kinda evaded my question." I tuned, putting my back to the wall, only to find Zach inches away. "Why do you have classes in the summer. Why don't you go home?"

"We can, if we have a good enough home to go to. I'm not surprised your mom didn't tell you. Blackthorns cover is a school for troubled young men so we have to keep up the appearance of a military reform school. She probably didn't want you to tell the other girls about our school, so she didn't tell you."

"But why are _you_ here?"

"What, do you not want me here?" Zach said, fake pouting and gestured between us.

I just glared at him, hoping he'd get the message that I wanted a real, not cryptic answer.

He just sighed and stepped back.

"Sometimes the CIA actually recruits troubled young men, not just the sons of spies. Some of us just don't have a real home to go back to."

Zach walked away, and by the time I got out of the passageway, he was gone.

I had forgotten, Zach's parents where dead. They used to be CIA. Thats all I knew, but I felt bad that I'd brought them up. It was obviously a sour subject for hime. **(A/N: I know Zach's mom is part of the circle, but Cammie doesn't find that out until the 4****th**** book and this is set between the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** books)**

By the time I got back to my suite, the other girls where already ready for bed.

"Hey Cam, where did you go? Where you with Zach?" Liz asked, climbing into bed.

"For a little while. He's so secretive, I can never figure out whats going on with him." I said while quickly getting ready for bed.

"Macey, where are my pjs?" I asked, looking in my drawer.

"There right there." I heard her say through her toothbrush.

I shifted a few things around, but all I could find where tank tops and short shorts. Macey came out of the bathroom and pulled out a pair of striped soft shorts and a blue tank top, and threw them at me.

I rolled my eyes but changed and climbed into bed.

I lay in bed for hours, just processing everything that happened in the last 24 hours. I still couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore Blackthorn more. I glanced at the clock and it read 2:49 AM.

I groaned, and got up.

I threw on my Gallagher Academy sweatshirt, but didn't bother with shoes. I silently snuck out of the suite and roamed the halls. I was just settling in the library with a small lamp on and a book when the alarms went off.

I jolted up, surprised, and started walking quickly back to my room. No one told us what do do during an alarm or emergency, but I figured someone would get us or someone had informed my friends.

As I walked there, I was passing the boys hallway when they all ran out of their rooms in their orange jumpsuits.

I paused as they passed, even though they all stared at my almost bare legs.

Zach was in the front of the pack, so I pulled him to the side and let the other boys pass.

"Whats going on?" Urgency filled my voice. "Where are you all going?"

"Night drills. Didn't they tell you?" Zach asked.

"No, what are they? What do I do?" I asked, feeling a bit better.

"They're drills we do at night. Just go back to your room, you girls don't have to do them." Zach started jogging away until he called over his shoulder, "Get some sleep, you look exhausted."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see, and went back to my room. The alarm was still going, but as soon as I shut my door it was instantly quiet.

"The walls must be sound proof." I whispered to myself.

Bex shifted, but didn't wake up.

I climbed in bed, suddenly feeling as exhausted as Zach said I looked, and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after I, grudgingly, got up, Macey forced makeup on me, and I got in my uniform, we all headed down to breakfast.<p>

Mr. Solomon was already waiting for us with our schedules. We took them, thanked him, and went to sit at the 11th grade table with the guys.

The boys where all still coming in, although they did look more pulled together than when we arrived. Some smiled and said hello as they walked by, and one named Nick came to sit with Grant, Zach and Jonas who where all pilling in next to us.

"So what classes do you have?" Grant asked, pulling the schedule out of my hands.

I yanked it back, and glanced at my classes.

* * *

><p>8:00-9:00 <em>Advanced Languages - Mr. Langston<em>

9:05-10:05 _Covert Operations - Mr. Keller & Mr. Solomon_

10:10-11:10 _Weaponry & Enforcement - Mr. Weston_

11:15-12:45 _Lunch_

12:50-1:50 _Countries of the World - Mr. Jones_

1:55-2:55_ Advanced Encryption - Mr. Jetta_

3:00-4:00_ Advanced BioChem - Mr. Davis_

_ (Every Wednesday, in place of last period, every (soon to be) junior will be required to take Health.)_

* * *

><p>I traded schedules with Bex, and we had every class together except BioChem, because she was taking physics.<p>

I gave it to Zach, who then informed me we had _every_ class together.

"Weaponry and Enforcement?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the boys.

"You'll see. It's basically P&E at Gallagher just," Grant paused. "A bit more weaponry and enforcement than protection."

Bex nodded, looking excited. She loved any kind of physical activity.

"Health?" Liz squeaked as she glanced back down at her schedule.

"Basically sexual education. We already know it all though, Lizzie. It's probably a new course since we're starting here." Macey said, giggling at Liz's face as she said sexual.

"It is." Zach said, shoving bacon in his mouth. "We've never had to take it before."

I was about to add that Zach wasn't going to need it anytime soon, except then the bell rang, signaling class started in 10 minutes.

We all hurried off, not wanting to be late for our fist day of classes at Blackthorn.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
